


Desire Long Overdue

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they desire has finally come to pass, but are they satified with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nonesane

 

 

The room was both familiar and unfamiliar but the one who occupied it with him was one he knew well. The golden hair fell loose about youthful features and eyes the color of rich amber smiled up sadly. His gaze focused on the beckoning hand with its elegant fingers curling in an artfully practiced manner.

"You are welcome to me always, Beloved," the mellow voice encouraged.

It was easy to give in to what he desired and followed the enticing figure to the bed. The sad smile was erased by the first searing kiss, it wasn't gentle, it was filled with a passion tempered by love. Those lips felt like velvet beneath his and remained pliant for only a moment before the same fire possessed the slighter figure.

The moment was one that could have stretched on forever if the human need for air did not possess them. They broke with a soft gasp and shared panting breathes before he began to nuzzle and nip down along the smooth angle of a jaw. Once he reached the honey toned skin of his partner's neck he paused to fully taste the smooth line.

The action didn't disappoint, the flavor was utterly exotic like spices imported up from Bingtown and rich like the softly sweet brandy he'd had on rare occasion before. The reaction from his partner as he nibbled on the juncture of neck and shoulder was no less disappointing. A full-bodied moan filled the room as the lithe form beneath him arched and squirmed wordlessly begging for more.

Nuzzling the collar of the soft cotton robe out of his way he continued to lick and nip along the fine-boned shoulder. When he became frustrated with the amount of territory his lips could explore he sat up. The result was a displeased and discontented whine as those artisan's hands reached up to pull him back into their embrace.

He was not to be dissuaded from the task he'd set himself and instead worked at unfastening the clasps holding the robe shut and denying him his prey. Hands that had once been so skilled at so many different tasks now failed him in the single endeavor of opening simple wooden toggles.

Golden eyes that still had passion burning in their depths could now be seen with laughter dancing across their surface. The laughter finally slipped out of smirking lips and even that sound was added fuel to the fire of his hunger. The elegant hands batted his away much more confident and efficient on their own at getting the robe unfastened. Even once the cotton was parted they did not let him have his way. Rather the hands aided an erotically snake-like shimmy of the slender figure as it peeled the cloth down to be cast aside.

He didn't care where it went; all that mattered was the new feast of skin that lay before him. His partner now lay exposed from crown to toes. That rich honey skin tone graced every inch of skin making the analogy of a feast not seem like such a far-fetched idea after all. A possessive growl rattled in his throat he wanted to mark this beautiful creature as his to claim for all time.

It was an easy urge to give into, latching onto that gold-kissed piece of skin over the heart and nipping down. The startled yelp was quickly soothed with gentler licks and soft suction to call the blood to the surface so as to leave his mark. That purpling bruise could have been seen as marring perfection, but in his mind it only enhanced the beauty of the creature beneath him.

Satisfied with his work he moved lower, lapping at nipples peaked with arousal. Their slightly darker coloring making them quite enticing targets on their own. He made sure each received equal devotion and causing the one he teased to mewl and arch and beg for more.

A pleased growl rattled in his throat easily encouraging him to move lower. The muscles under the flat stomach rippled as he led with one long swipe of tongue downward. He returned to nibble around the edges of the indented navel winning breathless giggles from his partner. Despite the fire that burned inside him he took his time and laved languid licks all across the squirming belly. This was a treat that was meant to be savored; this was something that just shouldn't be rushed.

Eventually he had to move on, they both needed more and he was willing to admit to himself that he wanted more than this. It was here that he paused because always in the past this was where his mind had balked; the undeniable evidence that his companion was male. For a moment he just looked, allowing them both a chance to catch lost breath.

The stiff member was like the rest of the man; slim, and to his judgment, elegant looking. It wasn't something threatening or disgusting, which had always been an issue before. Now it was just another feature of the man he loved and had loved to some degree or another for most of his life. He couldn't fathom why he had avoided it for so long, but no longer.

Curious, he flicked his tongue to gather that drop of moisture at the tip. It was salty and slick but not disgustingly so; it was a taste he could grow to enjoy. That one little lick brought forth an intense reaction as the golden one's back arched like a bow beneath him.

Every inch now had to be explored; from root to tip he traced every contour finding the things that caused moans of pleasure and those that caused strangled mews. Tonguing back the foreskin to better access the sensitive head caused his partner to shake and scrabble for a hold on the sheets. He liked that so it was a simple matter to let his lips push the skin aside so his tongue could play where it wished.

He could no longer decipher words out of the gibberish that was being spoken from the pillow. It didn't really matter because he was fairly certain it was meant to be encouragement rather than pleas to stop. Besides, he wasn't sure if he could stop even if he wished it, that slightly salty absolutely masculine taste was becoming quite addictive.

He slid more of that tantalizing flesh into his mouth slowly until he reached the point where he though he might gag. His partner didn't seem to mind the limitation if the deepened moans were any indication. And if those weren't then the fact that those hands were fisted tight enough be this side of tearing the sheets would have been.

He never thought he would savor this experience so much, but that is exactly what he found himself doing. He let his lips slide back up until the hard flesh almost slipped from his mouth before plunging back down. It was a slow rhythm that seemed to be quickly driving the other man to lose his composure.

He'd never seen this man come this far undone in all their years and it enthralled him. Pressing his tongue along the underside as he slid back up he cast his eyes up to look at a face free of all masks and becoming lost in absolute bliss. Every action, every prolonged moment seemed to drive the man crazy and he felt a certain deep-seated pride that he was the one doing this.

That thought drew another possessive growl out of his throat. The vibrations of that growl along the entrapped length caused an immediate reaction. There was sharp cry and the hips snapped up almost gagging him. The pulsing release almost caught him unawares and he swallowed reflexively. The taste that coated the back of his tongue was satisfying in a new way and didn't seem strange at all.

As his companion came down from the passion inspired daze he'd endured, he reluctantly let the spent flesh slip from his lips. His arousal was still a throbbing presence but for now it was enough that his partner had experienced such pleasure. His content was suddenly ripped from him with the softly spoken words, "Oh, Fitz, I wish you were here."

FitzChivalry Farseer awoke drenched in sweat and flushed with arousal that quickly faded. His rediscovered love and now wife lay curled on his arm against his side. This was everything he'd ever wanted as a boy; a home, his love, and a family. But the dreams of a boy and those of a man can often be two separate things.

The Skill and the Wit can be cruel things. This one dream proved that thrice over. He now saw that love could grow in ways he'd disregarded as a youth. He'd gotten everything he thought he'd ever want, but now he knew that what he wanted was something he cast off along the way.

As he lay there in his bed he felt the tears run down his face and he wasn't ashamed of them. Dreams could be such cruel things, especially when cursed with the Skill.

 


End file.
